


brendon stares

by impossibleyear



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Catholic School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleyear/pseuds/impossibleyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s involuntary, he reassures himself. it’s the human brain. when someone stands out as much as he does, you can’t help but look.</p>
<p>(or, the fic where brendon and ryan are in catholic school and ryan is a hot rebel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	brendon stares

brendon stares.

it’s involuntary, he reassures himself. it’s the human brain. when someone stands out as much as he does, you can’t help but look.

and boy, does ryan stand out.

he scribbles on his arms in the back of class. he wears dark eyeliner and a leather jacket instead of the standard blazer. his tight black slacks hug his long legs and brendon wrenches his eyes away when he catches himself staring.

 

**monday** , ryan’s hair is messy and the dark rings are evident under his eyes when he goes to turn in his homework. brendon stares as he hands it to the teacher and then passes by brendon’s desk on his way to his seat and accidentally brushes brendon’s arm with his. brendon jumps, hopes nobody saw, and rubs his arm. he feels the static as he waits for sleep that night.

 

**tuesday** , ryan has dark stars tracing his cheekbones. his usual seat in the back of the class is taken, so he sits in front of brendon. brendon stares at the back of his neck and the soft brown hair that falls onto it in strands.

 

**wednesday** , ryan asks for help with the math homework and convinces brendon to sneak onto the roof at lunch. brendon pretends not to notice as ryan smokes. their fingers graze each other passing back and forth a pencil. brendon stutters as he explains the quadratic formula for the third time. when he thinks ryan’s not looking, he stares. but ryan’s looking.

 

**thursday** , they go to the roof again. ryan doesn’t mention homework this time. he asks brendon to come with him, and he does.

the wind blows cold on the roof and ryan hands brendon his black leather jacket to wear over his thin white button up. brendon mutters _fuck it_ and accepts when ryan rolls a joint and offers him a drag. together, they watch the smoke curl over the rooftops over the backdrop of the october sky.

after a while brendon holds out his hand for the joint and instead of giving it to him ryan takes his hand and holds it between them. neither speak. their clasped hands rest on the concrete and pebbles of the roof of the school, pale skin on pale skin. it’s like art. brendon stares.

 

**friday** , they go back to the roof and brendon stares as ryan’s kohl-rimmed eyes dart down to his lips. he stares as ryan bites his own lips until the pale nude of them turns pink. at the end of the period brendon leans forward to get up and ryan catches him halfway. the joint goes forgotten as the clumsy collision of lips turns into a more heated, desperate kiss. they cling to each other and ryan goes for his neck. brendon inhales a breathless gasp of cold air that burns his lungs, and runs his hands through ryan’s hair while ryan creates blushing marks like poetry on his skin.

brendon knows why he was staring now.

**Author's Note:**

> me: *writes a really short new fic instead of continuing raindrops on roses bc why not?*


End file.
